1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus and method for counting articles traveling in a random pattern along a predetermined path in any selected direction and for producing a total count of such articles and more particularly to an apparatus for counting articles traveling in a random pattern along a predetermined path in a selected direction which is adapted to pass through an article counting stage wherein a plurality of pulsed, parallel radiation beams are intercepted by each article to be counted which is received by a receiving means which produces output signals which are analyzed by a logic circuit to produce count signals which are totaled to produce a total count of articles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to count articles, such as for citrus fruit, which are passed by a conveyor line through an article counting stage in a random pattern by means of a mechanical, microswitch devices. In the known counting apparatus, the microswitchs are positioned relative to the conveyor such that the surface of passing fruit is urged against a microswitch closure contact causing one or more of the microswitches to close. Closure of the microswitches is converted into a count of the total fruit passed through the counting stage.
It is known in the art to utilize sorting apparatus and method which comprises a viewing area, a removal area and a conveyor for passing a thin bed of indiscriminately mixed items first through the viewing area and then through the removal area. The inspection of the items passing through the viewing area is accomplished by a radiant energy source which produces two bands of mutually different wavelengths, one of which is visible light and the other of which is infrared radiation. A dual diode array, a scanning camera having paired electrodes are focused respectively on a contiguous subareas of the viewing area such that the diodes of each pair will sense the different energy wavelengths, respectively, reflected from the corresponding subarea of the viewing area so that comparison circuitry of the camera will produce resultant data signals for those diode pairs for which the sensor relationship is the predetermined relationship. The resultant data signals are sent to control circuitry arranged to actively corresponding ones with a plurality of devices for removing items from the bed as it passes through the removal area. The apparatus and method of the system are described in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,836.
It is also known in the art for sorting apparatus to utilize a light radiation source which is directed upon a viewing area and through which articles to be inspected and sorted are passed wherein the detection apparatus comprises electrical circuitry which is responsive to light reflected from the article and to process the signals form the detector to perform a function, such as for example rejecting an article further on down the processing line. Typical of such systems are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,776,381; 3,867,039; 4,106,628; 4,134,498; 4,147,619; 4,207,985; and 4,276,983.
The apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,776,381 employs light sensative cells for receiving light reflected from a product passing through a viewing zone to detect products that are too light, too dark or defective. The signal processing circuitry utilizes active filters, a comparator and a peak detector to indicate product flow and to generate control signals which are ultimately used to perform a down-line function such as controlling a product reject mechanism.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,867,039; 4,106,628 and 4,132,314 utilize detection apparatus which monitor and control articles by size and/or color. U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,314 utilizes a radiation light source comprising two different color bands, such as for example red and green, and a pair of phototransistors which are responsive to the light reflected from the objects in the two different color bands.
U S. Pat. No. 4,134,498 discloses an apparatus for sorting articles randomly disposed across a wide path by a plurality of side-by-side viewer elements each designed a corresponding side-by-side sector of an illuminated viewed area through which the articles to be sorted pass. Electrical signals indicative of the instantaneous average value of light reflected from articles at two predetermined wavelengths as those articles pass through a sector of the viewed area a multiplex and a classification signal functionally related to the ratio of the two signals is determined. The classification signal is compared to a reference signal indicative of an article having a predetermined physical characteristic and a reject signal is generated if the compared signals differ by a predetermined amount. The reject signal is ultimately stored in the memory location and then utilized to actuate an article ejector further down the processing stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,147,619 discloses apparatus for sorting items, such as pealed whole potatoes, which exhibit substantially uniform light reflectivity and wherein the apparatus includes an illumunation chamber through which the items to be sorted are passed successfully as a stream. Light sensors are focused on a cross-sectional slice of the illumination chamber through which the items pass, each of those light sensors being focused only on a small portion of the slice. Electronic circuitry in conjunction with the light sensors counts the number of sensors sensing abnormalities. If the number of sensors sensing abnormalities is greater than a predetermined minimum, a reject signal is produced and utilized to eject such item further down the processing stream.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,207,985 discloses apparatus for sorting articles which is responsive to light reflected from the same portion of an article to be sorted wherein the reflected light is detected as against a first and second background wherein the first background has a reflectivity characteristic greater than the reflectivity characteristic of the second background and an electrical signal is generated which is representative of the portion of the viewing zone occupied by the article. The electrical signal is used to scale both the first and second signals to provide an electrical signal representative of the reflectivity of the article at the first and second color wavelengths. The apparatus is further characterized by an article classifier which classifies the articles on the basis of the intensity of light reflected at the first and second color wavelengths and the signals generated therefrom are stored and ultimately used to operate an ejector mechanism to divert the therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,983 discloses a sorting apparatus for sorting objects which travel, in a spaced aligned relationship, in a predetermined direction or path. The sorting apparatus includes equipment for emitting light within a given frequency range and which is located in such a position so as to illuminate at least a portion of the objects traveling in the predetermined direction. The sorting apparatus further includes equipment for detecting at least a portion of the reflected light resulting from the illumination of at least a portion of each of the objects that are subject to the emitted light. The output of the detection equipment is utilized to provide signals for sorting the objects based upon the detection of the reflected light and includes provisions for varying the capability of receiving various intensities of reflected light in a given frequency range.
U.S Pat. No. 3,768,645 discloses an apparatus and method which utilizes an X-ray source which is orientated relative to a conveyor for transporting articles, particularly citrus fruits, along a predetermined path. The apparatus utilizes the X-rays for evaluating the articles on the basis of uniformity and nonuniformity of their transparency to X-rays and to utilize such differences for selectively separating the same into different grades. The fruit is oriented and carried by a conveyor along a path between an X-ray source and X-ray detector which is positioned to strattle the core of the fruit. Signals from the X-ray detectors are applied to a computer controlled by timing sensors which are responsive to fruit movement through the X-rays wherein the percentage of internal damage is computed for each fruit and the fruits are then separated according to grades downstream from the sensing and detecting stage.